


Swallow (Your Pride)

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV First Person, Rentboy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Paying to get his dick sucked is how Harry Potter gets his kicks.How would I know, you ask? Well, baby, I have a ringside seat: he’s paidmeevery Thursday for months.





	Swallow (Your Pride)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge  
> Prompter: @maesterchill  
> Prompt: "Time for a change"  
> Word count: 400
> 
> Thank you @matsinko for the swift beta!

Paying to get his dick sucked is how Harry Potter gets his kicks. 

How would I know, you ask? Well, baby, I have a ringside seat: he’s paid  _ me _ every Thursday for months.

He averts his eyes when he’s done with me. He convinces himself  _ this _ will be the last time. Still, like clockwork, he’s on my doorstep the next week. He swallows his pride, I’m that good. Weekends may be for socially acceptable dates, but Thursday nights are just for  _ me. _ I can keep his kinks a secret, safe from the front pages of the  _ Daily Prophet. _ He pays good money for my professional discretion, after all. 

I’ve become his Thursday night habit. He’s that sad. That predictable. 

He likes to pretend he isn’t, but that’s the Saviour of the Wizarding World for you.

“Draco,” he moans my name, unfairly soft, loaded with apologies. “Draco, I’m close—”

I take him deeper, feel his fat cock stretch my lips. I glance up at his face. Strained. Panting. I shut my eyes. I give him his money's worth: my best ecstatic expression. I let the  _ idea _ seep into his sex-hazed brain, the idea of how good a cock would feel stretching  _ him _ open. He’s always the one fucking me, but I can tell he's...  _ curious.  _

Just my expert opinion, of course. 

He cries out, pulls my hair. His cock throbs, slicking my mouth. His come drips down my chin with each spent thrust. I used to feel soiled by it. My Malfoy pride on its knees, reduced to swallowing Potter’s spunk. Talk about broken dreams. I console myself knowing I probably get more out of it than anyone ever will: his money, and his cock inside me once a week.

His eyes drop to the bulge in my trousers. He’s breathless. 

“Want me to take care of it?” 

“Thirty Galleons to wank me off.” Normal price is ten, but Harry Potter can suck my dick. Or pay triple, just because.

“How much to fuck you again?”

His eyes are dark and hungry. There’s a reason he saves his fantasies for someone who won’t ever tell. 

I know what he wants. 

He knows I’m not afraid to give it to him.

“Still sore from last week, Potter.” I slip a finger into his crease. He shivers. My teeth sink into my lip when I grin. “Time for a change, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
